Behind that smile of yours
by xXkickass-kunoichiXx
Summary: Ummm... Hinata-Chan? Can I ask you a question?" "S-Sure Naruto-kun." "What's behind that smile of yours?" NaruHina One-Shot with bits of NejiTen and SasuSaku in the end


**Behind that smile of yours**

xXkickass-kunoixhiXx: Yeah, I had this idea for a looong time so I decided to write it down! It's a NaruHina one-shot!

Blonde-Dragon-Chan: Yep! You finally wrote it down! I think this is KK's cutest one-shot for now!

xXkixkass-kunoihxiXx: Yeah, I made BDC the disclaimer person... Again! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Blonde-Dragon-Chan: (sighs) Same old, same old... KK doesn't own Naruto!

xXkcikass-kunoichiXx: DAMN RIGHT!!!!!

* * *

Stutters.

Blushes.

And faints.

All with a smile.

That was the way she'd act around him. She couldn't control it. It was just so damn hard.

So maybe they were close friends.

Maybe she didn't have the need to stutter anymore.

But she did.

That was a part of her. Those cerculan blue eyes, that spiky blond ahir and that charming smile... It made her want to hold him in her arms and never let go.

Sigh.

But she couldn't. She couldnt' be around him long enough to show him how much she cared. But all that she knew was that she needed to confess him somehow, one day soon...

But still...

A girl can dream, now can't she?

* * *

It was a fine day in konoha. The sun was shining, teh birds were singing, Neji and Tenten were sparring, Sasuke was continuosally trying to get Sakura's attention, not really noticing her silently enjoying his cute tries, Ino was woken up by Shikamaru and with a loud screach of: "SHIKAMRU YOU LAZY BUM! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!!", they both fell asleep again (no surprise there) and Naruto Uzumaki has woke up-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

...Happily.

Scratch that.

The Future hokage of the Leaf Village started screaming his head off after experiencing the most horrific, unbelivble and TRAGICAL thing EVER!!!!

HE WAS OUT OF INSTANT RAMEN!

Gah!

The horror!

The Kyuubi holder sat on the floor and stared at his hands:

"This... Can't... Be... HAPPENING!!!!!! I NEED RAMEN!"

_**Yo, shut up kiddo.**_

_Fox?_

_**How about you go to that ramen place you love?**_

_Oh, right... Ichirakus! Thanks fox._

_**No prob kid.**_

And so, as Naruto solwed his problem, he started running towards Ichikaruks. It was actually quite early in the moring. About 6 a.m. to be exact so the streets of Konoha were quite empty. The Hokage-To-Be really didn't mind. After all, he wasn't the villagers idol, now was he? He whisteled a toona she passed a flower filled field (that really didn't amke any sense, did it?). He sniffed the sweet sent of Lavenders as he felt blood rush to his cheeks.

Why, you may ask?

Because there was one particural person on Naruto's world who always smelled like Lavender (not to mention the particular color of the eyes).

Hinata.

Yes, the future Hokage was in love, and I'm not taling about the Pink haired medic nin!

He sighed as he walked towards the ramen stand so deep in thoughs (and fantasies) about the shy Hyuga heiress that he hadn't even noticed that the object of his (coughcoughpervycoughcough) thoughts (coughcoughfantasiescoughcough)...

* * *

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Ya need a pill?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Cough) No. (Cough)

* * *

...was peacefuly eating ramen for breakfast. Naruto stopped dead in track as he saw Hinata without her jacket, with small traces of dirt on her face shyly tossing her hair behind her back.

Cue on the nosebleed.

He took a deep breath as he sat next to Hinata:

"Good morning Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata blushed as she played with her fingers, nearly pushing her ramen off the counter:

"Good.... Good... Good morning Naruto-kun."

Hinata gave Naruto a small smile as the blond boy started rambling about random stuff. And then, she felt like she was about to faint.

Damn it.

It was happening all over again.

Only this time, ten times quicker.

She managed to give Naruto another small smile as her vission became blurry.

Naruto really didn't seem to notice that Hinata was about faint because he seemed mesmerized by her smile:

"Ummm... Hinata-Chan? Can I ask you a question?"

"S-Sure Naruto-kun!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave a shy chuckle:

"Hinata-Chan.. What is hidden behund that smile of yours?"

Hinata blushed horribly as she bit her lip.

This was it.

It was or never.

To naruto's utter surprise, the Hyuga heiresse prtctically launched herself at him and pressed her lips on his.

Naruto sat there with shock as his brain registered the events.

Hinata Hyuga has kissed him.

Hinata HYUGA has kissed him.

HINATA HYUGA has kissed HIM!

That is when Naruto realized that he hasn't done ahything yet. So he leaned into Hinata and gently kissed her back. Both teens felt their hearts beat faster as they pulled back for oxygen. Naruto managed to mutter:

"So, that's behind that smile of yours."

Hinata smiled as she leaned into him for another kiss.

* * *

"Control yourself Neji."

"But Tenten, he's KISSING her!"

"You know Hyuga, she is right. Eh, Sakura-Chan?"

"Right Sasuke-kun."

"But he's- KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF UZUMA- Mhmph."

"Tennie-Chan, why are you kissing Nej- Mhmph."

"Shut up Sakura."

"You too Neji."

* * *

xxkickass-kunoichiXx: So, you liked it?

Blond-Dragon-Chan: In case you didn't get it, there was SasuSaku and NejiTen in the end.

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Well, duh! Tenten kissed neji and Sasuke kissed Sakura.

Blond-Drahon-Chan: Ahhhh... Kawaii!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Please, R&R!


End file.
